fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby (Super Smash Bros. Reboot)
Nintendo's very own Pink Puffball, Kirby is one of video gaming most well known characters for the cuteness and the charm of both his games and himself. Kirby marks his debut in Super Smash Bros. as the fifth revealed character, as well as the last one of the first wave. In most of his games, Kirby has to save Dream Land from various threats: from the greed of King Dedede to the evilness of Haltmann, from Meta Knight's army to Magolor's tricks. In Smash, Kirby is a very light yet aerial-based character. Attributes Kirby's attributes are rather polarized: he is the second lightest character in the game, has average walking speed, below average dashing speed, the third lowest falling speed (after only Mewtwo and Luigi) and above average air speed. Kirby's complete metagame revolves around some incredibly powerful moves, such as his up tilt, back aerial and down Smash. Up tilt in particular is considered to be the best move in the game, having almost unfair disjointed hitboxes, power, speed and shieldstun. Kirby's most unique move is without any doubt his neutral special, Inhale. Inhale allows Kirby to swallow opponents to copy their neutral special attack. Kirby has also a very useful anti-combo tool in Beam Whip, whose only purpose is escape combos indeed. Kirby's recovery is stellar, due to five aerial jumps and an incredibly useful recovery move in Hi-Jump: this move can be angled and covers Kirby as well. Kirby's main downsides are his predictability, light weight and very subpar mobility: as previously stated, Kirby's useful moves are limited and, even though they're almost unanimously considered the best moves in their own category, can make him predictable. Kirby's light weight makes him very vulnerable to KOs, even more than most lightweight characters due to his very low falling speed (for instance, Ganon's up smash can almost OHKO Kirby). Nonetheless, Kirby's strengths overtake his weaknesses and he's ranked 5th in the tier list. Standard attacks Ground attacks *Jab combo - punches twice, then performs a flurry of fists that ends with a more powerful thrust. Pretty fast, can rack up damage. Based on the Vulcan Jab that Fighter Kirby can perform, while the last hit is based on the Smash Punch. *Forward tilt - slashes a small sword forward. The move makes Kirby slide forward a tiny bit, giving it even more reach. Based on the Overhead Slash that Sword Kirby can perform. *Up tilt - attacks upward with a yo-yo. Considered to be among the best moves in the game, mostly because of its impressive reach (outranging even Corrin’s up Smash) and excellent shield-stun. Some match-ups are in Kirby’s favor due to this move. Based on the Yo-yo Up that Yo-yo Kirby can perform. *Down tilt - slides at a fair distance forward. If hits, Kirby jumps diagonally up and back. Based on the sliding attack present in most Kirby titles. *Dash attack - spins while still moving, creating a barrier of leaves as well. Has multi-hit proprieties. Based on the Leaf Dance that Leaf Kirby can perform. *Forward Smash - powerfully swings his hammer upwards. Has a flame effect and launches opponents diagonally upwards. Based on the Hammer Flip that Hammer Kirby can perform. *Up Smash - creates a powerful pillar of poison from his head. Has almost non-existing knockback but deals very high damage. Based on the Toxic Tower that Poison Kirby can perform. *Down Smash - becomes a wheel and drifts in both directions. Powerfully launches opponents sideways. Based on the Turn that Wheel Kirby can perform. Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial - performs a cartwheel in the air. Based on the Twinkle Star that Smash Kirby can perform. *Forward aerial - falls down, while having a blade unsheathed. Based on the Sweep Cutter that Cutter Kirby can perform. *Back aerial - activates a small burst of flames and dashes forward at a short distance. One of the few aerials that move characters in some direction. Kirby’s best KO tool while airborne. Based on the Jet Headbutt that Jet Kirby can perform, in fact the headbutt too deals considerable damage. *Up aerial- juggles with three fired batons. Another great KO tool at high percentages, due to its low base knockback but considerable knockback scaling. Based on the Fire Baton that Circus Kirby can perform. *Down aerial - thrusts a spear, which has a spike effect in the tip, downwards. The reach is pretty good and so is the speed. Based on the Moon Drop that Spear Kirby can perform. Grab and throws *Grab - grabs his opponents with a whip. In the air, this move has a tether effect. Based on the Whip Grab that Whip Kirby can perform. *Pummel - punches his opponents. *Forward throw - flips once and slams the opponent on the ground. Low knockback, can be used to combo into his forward or back aerial. Based on the Pile Driver that Suplex Kirby can perform. *Back throw - backdrops his opponent. Can be used for edge-guards. Based on the main move that Backdrop Kirby performs. *Up throw - quickly jumps really high (even higher than the camera’s visual) only to heavily fall on the ground, opponent first. One of the best KO throws in the entire game, mainly due to the small DI possibilities the move gives. Based on the Air Drop that Ninja Kirby can perform. *Down throw - jumps onto his opponent and then stomps them several times. Can be used for chain-grabs. Based on the Quick Stamping that Suplex Kirby can perform. Special move Animations *'Fighting stance': taken from Kirby: Planet Robobot. *'On-screen appearance': lands on a Warp Star. *'Up taunt': spins once, then emits a star. *'Side taunt': sneezes. *'Down taunt': waves with both hands, saying, "Hi!" *'Winning animation 1': spins around on the Warp Star, waving and clapping. *'Winning animation 2': sleeps on the ground. *'Winning animation 3': perform his well known Kirby dance. *'Losing animation': claps. *'Idle': hoops to watch behind. *'Idle': briefly falls asleep. *'Idle': stretches up. *'Idle': sits on the ground. *'Walking animation': Kirby's standard walk *'Dashing animation': Kirby's standard dash *'Jumping animation': Kirby's standard jump *'Double jump': Kirby's flying animation. Alternative costumes *'Default': Kirby's default appearance. Pink body and dark pink shoes. *'Yellow': Keeby's default palette swap. Yellow body and dark yellow shoes. *'Red': the Red Spray Paint seen in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. Red body and dark red shoes. *'Blue': the Ocean Spray Paint seen in Kirby: Squeak Squad. Blue body and dark blue shoes. *'White': the Snow Spray Paint seen in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. White body and orange shoes. *'Black': the Carbon Spray Paint seen in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. Black body and orange shoes. *'Orange': the Orange Spray Paint seen in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. Orange body and dark orange shoes. Copy abilities hats *'Mario': Mario's red hat. *'Luigi': Luigi's green hat. *'Link': Link's green hat. *'Samus': Samus's helmet. *'Donkey Kong': DK's fur and tuft. *'Peach': Peach's crown. *'Pikachu': a hat representing Pikachu's ears and tail. *'Yoshi': a hat representing Yoshi's nose and eyes. *'Corrin': Corrin's draconic face. *'Isabelle': Isabelle's hair. *'Pit': Pit's halo and wings. *'Inkling': a hat representing an Inkling in their squid form, with a black, mask-like marking around his eyes. *'Fox': Fox's visor. *'Alph': Alph's space helmet. *'Little Mac': Little Mac's hair and eyebrows. *'Zelda': Zelda's hair, ears and tiara. *'Bowser': Bowser's hair and horns. *'King Dedede': King Dedede's hat. *'Mii': Mii's face as mask. *'Ganon': Ganon's fur and tusks. *'Wario': Wario's yellow hat. *'Mewtwo': Mewtwo's antennas. *'Diddy Kong': Diddy Kong's cap. *'Lucina': Lucina's mask. *'Toon Link': Toon Link's green hat. The green here is in a lighter shade than in Link's. *'Elma': Elma's hair. *'Ridley': a cap representing Ridley's head, wings and tail. *'Dog': Dog's face and ears. *'Decidueye:' Decidueye's leafy hood. *'Torracat:' Torracat's ears and whiskers. *'Popplio:' Popplio's ears and nose. Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males